Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to image processing systems for processing digitally encoded image data derived from a suitable conventional sensor on a high-speed real time basis; and, more particularly, to a Vector Image Processor (hereinafter termed "VIP") and Vector Image Processing System employing a parallel internally pipelined architecture enabling processing of n rows of digitally encoded binary data in the form of an XY array of picture elements (hereinafter referred to as "PIXELS"), and wherein the n PIXELS (where "n" can be any desired whole integer) in each column are shifted sequentially through the VIP in column-by-column internally pipelined form, thereby minimizing the complexity of the processor in terms of size, hardware and attendant expenses, while optimizing processor speed so as to enable performance of specific image processing operations on a real time basis.
To this end, the present invention is directed to a VIP and Vector Image Processing System having a one-dimensional column of n (where "n" is any desired whole integer) parallel processor elements (hereinafter "PES") through which an XY array of digitally encoded PIXEL data is sequentially shifted in column-by-column internally pipelined form and wherein the VIP is programmed to permit a selected one or selected ones of conventional well-known image processing operations such, merely by way of example, as: (i) neighborhood operations (hereinafter generally termed "NEIGHBOR TRANSFORMS")--e.g., spatial filtering operations such as expansion, contraction and thinning used to modify image features and/or measure image characteristics based upon relationships between each PIXEL and its neighbors--typically, NEIGHBOR TRANSFORMS might, for example, include edge or boundary detection, size determination, brightness measurement, etc.--(ii) arithmetic operations (hereinafter generally termed ("ARITHMETIC TRANSFORMS") such as "add", "subtract" and "multiply" for smoothing images, altering brightness levels, and comparing two images one to another or a given image at two spaced points in time; and (iii), logic operations (hereinafter generally termed "LOGIC TRANSFORMS")--e.g., Boolean operations--such as AND, OR, and XOR (inclusive OR) for superimposing images, detecting changes, extracting objects of interest and/or removing unwanted details.
The foregoing representative TRANSFORMS are identified solely for the purpose of indicating exemplary types of processing operations commonly employed in image processing techniques and are not considered to be all inclusive or limiting. The particular processing operations to be carried out are generally well known and conventional, vary widely dependent upon the specific use for which the special purpose image processor is intended; are not critical to the present invention; and, consequently, are not described in detail in the ensuing specification.
The present invention finds particularly advantageous application in such fields as, merely by way of example: blood cell counting; picture enhancement; innumerable industrial applications such as, for example, sorting parts in an assembly line based upon the size of the parts, detection of defective parts, and/or orientation of parts to conform to a particular pattern for permitting subsequent automated machining and/or assembly operations--i.e., robotics; aerial and/or space reconnaissance; target tracking and/or identification; target seeking or location; guidance systems; and, numerous like applications, to name but a few of the possible technical fields within which the invention might find application.